


Phone sex

by CAOKU



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：爆米花摊主<br/>简介：就一个肉……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone sex

下午六点钟，里卡多刚刚结束一天的训练，在更衣室冲了个淋浴。他穿着内裤，披着浴巾，打开衣柜准备换上衣服。这时候，他的手机响了起来。  
“Rikcy……”对面是他远在马德里的情人，用慵懒的声音地叫他的名字，“现在你在哪里？”  
里卡多嘴角不自觉地带上微笑，“我刚刚训练完，在更衣室啊，你在哪儿？”  
“在家，躺在床上。”  
“真的吗？”里卡多拿着手机往淋浴间里走，现在已经没人在那儿了。他压低声音：“没有出去玩？你什么时候这么乖了？”  
“我一直很乖啊。”克里斯笑起来，“我这么乖，你应该给我奖励。”  
“给你一个吻。”里卡多也笑着，亲了一下手机。  
“不够。”  
“那你还想要什么？”  
“我想操你。”  
里卡多赶紧捂住了手机，小心翼翼地看了看外面，他的队友们都在更衣室里聊天说笑，并没有人注意到他。他拉开一个淋浴隔间，关上门坐在了地上。  
“小点声，我躲在淋浴间，队友都在更衣室……”  
“我已经硬了。”克里斯压低的声调带上了情色的意味，“一听到你的声音，我就硬了。”  
“Cris……”里卡多脸上有些发烧。  
“我想你，想把你按在床上，想吻你的脖子和乳头，想摸你圆滚滚的屁股，想分开你的双腿狠狠操进去，想看你被我操射出来，想听你哭着叫我的名字……”  
“别说了Cris……”里卡多觉得有一股燥热涌向他的下体——该死的，他也硬了。  
“你硬了吗？”  
天，他难道是在什么地方看着他吗？  
“Cris，你让我没法走出去面对队友了……”  
“那就别出去了，让我们做完吧。告诉我你现在穿着什么？”  
“不行Cris！随时可能会有人进来的……”  
“告诉我，ricky，你现在穿着什么？”  
里卡多犹豫了一下，还是如实回答，“没穿，我刚洗完澡，只穿了内裤……”  
“什么颜色？”  
“白色的。”  
“白色的，真好看，你的大腿比布料的颜色还要白呢……把它脱掉吧。”  
“Cris！”  
“脱掉，ricky，还是说你想要我帮你脱？”  
里卡多咬了咬嘴唇。在克里斯的语言挑逗下，他的下身早已经硬得发痛了。理智告诉他在这里和克里斯玩phone sex绝对是个危险的选择，但他的手已经不由自主地探向了自己的下身，慢慢地褪下了他已经有些濡湿的内裤。“我脱了，cris……”  
“哦，瞧你硬成什么样了……我握住它了，你觉得爽吗？”  
跟从着克里斯的话，里卡多的手握上了自己的阴茎，不由得发出了一声呻吟。  
“当然很爽，对不对？”克里斯的声音也出现了不平静的波动，里卡多听得出他压抑的热情。“它越来越硬了，因为我在舔你可爱的乳头……”  
里卡多把手放在了自己的胸口，揉上了那两个肉粒，很快它们就变得像小樱桃一样坚挺且通红。可是他要拿着手机，只有一只手能空出来，他无法上下兼顾，只能夹紧双腿磨蹭着暂时被冷落的阴茎。他不由得渴求道：“Cris，我想要你的手……”  
“我的手正摸着你的胸，我觉得你的胸又变大了，是不是我摸得太多了？”  
“你才胸大……”里卡多快被情欲逼出眼泪来，带着哭腔反驳了一句。他觉得自己快要控制不住呻吟，便打开了淋浴的龙头，让水声稍稍掩盖他的喘息声。  
“我喜欢这个手感，还有你的腰，还有你肉肉的屁股……让我摸一下，你的小洞湿了吗？”  
里卡多知道自己已经湿了，但还是打开双腿，把手伸到了两股之间，中指在入口周围试探着。  
“你的小洞湿了吗？我要你自己说出来。”克里斯的兴奋简直可以透过电话传过来，但还是努力稳住声线。  
里卡多羞于开口，好半天才用极小的声音说：“湿了……”  
“真是急不可耐呢……把你的手拿开，现在你不能碰你的阴茎，我也不会碰它，我要用手指操你的小洞……”  
“呃……”里卡多难耐地呻吟了一下，“怎样都好，你快进来……”  
“有点耐心啊ricky……好吧，你把腿再张开点……我的食指和中指进入你的小洞了——哦天，你可真紧，又湿又热……”  
里卡多把自己的手指刺进了那个甬道，确实如克里斯描述的那般炽热紧致。但是他的手指——真是太细了，根本不足以填满他的空虚，反而让他更加欲火焚身。  
“Cris……我想要更多……我想要你的阴茎进入我……”  
电话对面明显有呼吸加重的声音。稍稍停顿一下后，克里斯说：“你差点让我射出来了……不，今天我是不会满足你的，我只会用手指操你，这是对你惩罚，因为你没有祝贺我30岁生日快乐。”  
“你明知道那是迫不得已……”里卡多忍不住抱怨，“你这个混蛋，你故意的，让我想要你，然后又不管我了……”  
“是啊，我就是想看你这样……想射又射不出来，想要被我的阴茎填满却只有手指……”  
“Cris……”里卡多又羞又愤又急又躁，不禁脱口而出，“我真想马上飞到你家里。”  
“穿过半个地球来被我操？听起来很浪漫啊。”  
“Cris！”  
“不过你现在这样，腿软得都站不起来了吧？还是我去操你好了。”  
“什……”里卡多还没反应过来，突然隔间的门被人推开了。里卡多吓得把手机掉在了地上，但他还大张着双腿，手指还放在那个地方！  
里卡多差点要晕过去，但是推门的人却笑了起来。  
“Ricky，你这样太诱人了，”克里斯说，“我从马德里飞过来真是太值了。”  
“………………滚开你个变态！”

 

——END——  
别问你卡的队友怎么不知道你罗进入了更衣室，队友已经被闪瞎什么也没看见。


End file.
